Gundam 00:Rebirth
by Willy Vereb
Summary: A Gundam 00 rewrite with Allelujah Haptism as protagonist and some nice twists on the original story. Except well detailed action scenes with some really intersting extra details on various characters. RnR
1. Chapter Zero: Introduction

Introduction:  
I'm always wondered about what if we make Allelujah Haptism the protagonist amongst other things. The Gundam shows never had a dual personality character as the main hero so I thought it's an interesting twist. I'll try to expand the character development of many other characters, not only Allelujah's. Perhaps that means that i twist the characters' personality a bit(mainly with changing/expanding their backgrounds a little). The plot itself is very similar to the original Gundam 00 story(so much that in S1 timeline all of the main battles included from the original and perhaps some plot elements remains the same)

Characters:

The characters mainly remain the same, but i rethink some of them and many characters got extra developments.

Most important change:Sorry but Setsuna F. Seiei and Marina Ismail are out and replaced by my original characters. Reason: Setsuna's character development is almost absolutely just from the main plot. So if he is not the protagonist then his character may become uninteresting. Marina Ismail's role in the whole story was mainly being Setsuna's love interest/mother figure. That's why she's out too.  
Good/Bad thing:Saji and Louise stays in the story. The view of civilian perspective of the actions of Gundams is necessary and their role in the S2 plot. Saji starts as the roommate of Allelujah(instead of Setsuna).  
Setsuna's "replacement":  
Kovac Sturmer: 22 years old hardcore ex-mercenary. Kovac is from Eastern Europe and had connections with Ali Al'Saachez. Eastern Europe a site of constant conflicts. Culture, religion, relation to the superpowers, resources...every one of them a source of strife and eventually war here. Constant plaything of the HRL and AEU. That's the place where he born. Further background info(including his original name) later in the story.

The female character instead Marina Ismail will be revealed further in the story.

I plan some interesting and even surprising pairings(don't worry...straight ones). One or two of them maybe seems disturbing if I just mention the names without the development.

* * *

The Gundams itselves have changed too perhaps(I just mention the change that important for the first few chapters)

-Kyrios(prototype name: the "Bishop Gundam"): It became a little bit more hideous. At start it has a GN katars hidden in the right wirst. Later it had many other changes as "upgrades".

-Sarissa(Dynames's new name...it was the Makedon phalanxes main weapon's name, Prototype name:"Knight" or "Lance Gundam"):  
The main weapon(sniper rifle) changed to spear-like gun/beam spear.

-Praetorian Gundam (Exia's new version...Prototype name:"Pawn Gundam"): It's main role to draw the enemy fire away from the other Gundams. It's shield is even larger than Exia's and it's somewhat flatter and have some extra features.

-Virtue Gundam(Prototype name:"Rook Gundam"):The only notable change that it can recharge other Gundams' GN condensers if needed. It's still houses Nadleeh(the "Queen" or "Regal Gundam"). The "new" Nadleeh had many interesting surprises.

The reworked Gundams are somewhat a turn backwards to the prototype script of Gundam 00, where every Gundam has the name of a chess piece(same with their roles)

* * *

About the style: The writing style going to be somewhat similar to the shooting script of a film/play. Perhaps i'll jumpout some scenes and unneeded conversations,but detailed conversations(including the characters' inner thoughts) and actions are expectable.

About the symbols and acronyms:  
the in-dialogue actions mentioned between "*" symbols and before someones talking his/her name shown(as in a film script)  
For example:  
Setsuna: Exia, proceeding to eliminate targets.  
In general i use the characters' first name, but sometimes i can call them by other names for the surprise(for example at a new character's introduction):  
-?,??,??? and so on: there's no indication what's his/her gender, title just saying something. In that case i use that method.

-Man,boy,girl,officer,pilot,soldier etc.:If the character's name irrelevant or currently unknown(or it's important to remain currently unknown who speaks!). If there's more people with the same title/gender/anything then i use numbers to separate them, like: man, man 2, man 3 and so on...  
-(character's name):it's used when i show a character's inner thoughts. The character doesn't say anything but he/she thinks use: the other(currently not controlling) side's voices at dual personality characters  
*action*:I use them when i describe actions/facial gestures in the midst of someone's dialogue

-[character's name]: communication via quantum brainwaves or some kind of hidden communication device.

And sometimes i use the character's last names(if it's more well known):  
Ali Al'Saachez: Saachez  
If someone has more than one name then i use the more popular/well known name in general, like:  
Lockon instead of Neil. Even if Lockon Stratos just a codename.


	2. Chapter One: Gundam

Chapter One: Gundam 

2307 AD. Earth's fossil fuels have been depleted. Humanity moved towards solar energy long time ago.A half century long project created a orbital solar energy generation system centered around 3 orbital elevators with 50000 kilometers the 3 orbital elevators gathered the world 3 most powerful nations: The World Economic Union(or simply Union), the Human Reform League(HRL) and the Advanced European Union(AEU). The system produces almost infinite amount of energy, but it's not even nearly enough for peace. Defending the orbital elevators the top priority of all nations and because of it's large size not an easy task. All 3 nations began a crazy arms race against each other showing who's the strongest. This "cold war" has lasted for a decade already and it may lasts forever if something drastic won't happen.

* * *

2298:

Mass-demonstration at the capital of some unknown East European country. Thousands of people gathered, transparents and shouts everywhere, the place's full of tension. Both the military and the police's on the watch. A kid walking in somewhere the middle.

-?: Subject E-57 begin the mission.

It's a voice from the kid's hidden earplug communicator.

-Kid: My pleasure.*smirks*

The kid pulls out a pistol unnoticed.

-(Kid?):Stop That! You can't be serious!

-Kid: Geez...Shut up already! It's a pain to concentrate cause your blabbering!

The kid aims on a policeman nearby and pulls the trigger. Suddenly many other shots fired both to the demonstrators and to the police from various places at the same time. Everyone is in panic and chaos emerges. The crowd attacks the police and the police starts to fire backed up by the army's soldiers and military vehicles. It's a massacre!

-?:Good job! Now evacuate!

The kid running away from the scene. He confidently avoids every obstacle in his way. He's laughting in happyness. And the sound in his head loudly cries in pain...

* * *

-??:Hey...Allelujah did you hear me? Allelujah!

It's voice from the comm device .The young man named Allelujah snaps out of his dream. He is in a Mobile Suit's cockpit somewhere in the space. The machine heading towards the Earth's athmosphere thanks to the auto-pilot.

-Allelujah:Sorry...your tone was so emotionless Tieria like a machine's. I can't help it.

That Tieria person is in another Mobile Suit near him. His voice totally monotonous whenever he isn't angered or ordering someone. Allelujah seriously hates that tone so he's trying to anger him just to avoid hearing him speaking that way. Naturally Allelujah knows the whole plan for the mission. He heard it when Miss Sumeragi explained at the meeting. Perhaps Tieria repeats it even if he knows too that Allelujah just joked about that.

-Tieria: Then I tell you again. Your mission is to demonstrate a bit of our power and neutralise the new model. You can only use your GN katar and the practicle output can't exeed the 50% limit. Transformation is prohibited. Got it?

-Allelujah:Yeah, yeah. I've got it. It'll be our debut. And what about the escape?

-Tieria:Trash as many suits as got in your way. You're allowed to use your GN Rifle II.

-Allelujah: Roger that. And the backup? You'll be again Mr. Jailer?

-Tieria: You got it. You are the most unstable element in the Plan. If you ever gone to stray then I'll shoot you!

-Allelujah: I know.

He relucantly answers. Tieria was serious as always. If he messes it up he's going to die by Tieria's hands. Perhaps if he survives.

-(Allelujah?): You're such a depressing person. Do you know that Allelujah?

-Allelujah: You're the main reason behind that. Just to make things clear.

He says it to himself and prepares for his duty.

* * *

Meantime the AEU presents it's new Mobile Suit to the world at the AEU Training Grounds near the AEU's orbital elevato, Break Pillar at Africa. Military officials and polititans invited here around the world. The suit currently avoids practice rounds from automated turrets and shoots various targets while it constantly preforms different maneuvers. A man with a ponytail-like hairstyle just smirks slightly as he observes the machine's performance.

-Man:Enact. The AEU's first solar-powered Mobile Suit.

-Man 2: They're lagging behind with the orbital elevator. They're probably went ahead with the mobile suit development to compensate. Still it's bold move to annouce it exactly at the Human Reform League's tenth anniversary.

The man looks up to the other formerly spoke. He's an American with blond hair.

-Man:Is that alright for the ace of the MSWAT to be here?

-Man 2:Of course not... What do you think of that unit, Billy?*looks up to the Enact*

Billy is a little bit surprised then shows a wide grin. He understands why he's so curious. Grham Aker a well known ace pilot. He was the test pilot of the Union's newest mobile suit. For him a machine's performance is everything that important. Bill Katagiri as a first rate mobile suit researcher well informed about the Enact's specs and development history. His knowledge almost boards the level of industrial spying.

-Bill: Are you interested Graham?Honestly...It's just the blind imitation of our Flag fighters. The only original thing is it's appearance and some shiny gadgets.

-Pilot: Hey bastard! I hear you!

The Enact just landed and the Pilot probably heard the whole conversationHe opens the cockpit of the MS to see that two with his own eyes and argue with them.

-Pilot:What's your problem? Huh?

Both Billy and graham is surprised for a moment, but they kepp ignoring him and continue their talk.

-Graham: I guess it's got a pretty good sound pickup.

-Billy:*laughs* So it would seem.

* * *

Meanwhile a new mobile suit arrives high from the sky. It's Allelujah's.

-Allelujah: Allelujah Haptism. Confirmed target location. Begin first phase as planned.

People from the control tower notices it.

-Crew member:Captain! I noticed something!*points towards the descending MS*. It's approaching here.

-Captain:What squadron is that from?

-Crew member:It's not showing on the radar!

-Captain: Get visual confirmation!

The camera shows the unit. It's completely different from any nation's mobile suit. It must be a completely new model.

-Captain: What's that unit?

On the ground the Enact's pilot called about the unknown unit but the communicator suddenly stops working at the middle of conversation. It's hardly matters for him. There's an enemy mobile suit that dares to bother his show. He gets back into his MS and ready to "welcome" the intruder.

The mysterious mobile suit almost lands. It's much more resembles a human than any known mobile suit. It's armour white with orange and black additional colours and has proper face. It's right hand is empty and the left wields a somewhat medieval style shield covering much of the arm. The MS lands surprisingly smooth.

-Bill: A mobile suit? I got no idea they had another model.

-Graham: I doubt it. That strange light...

The machine emitted a small stream of turqoise particles of light. They're like miniature light balls.

An official tries to call the Enact's pilot but somehow every communication device is down. Panic arises as it became sure that the unknown MS wasn't from the AEU. Everyone started to run save some brave(or foolish) people.

Meanwhile Allelujah observes the sorrundings for a while. Thanks to his sneak attack no one could notice him in time and the only threat before him the new AEU mobile suit.

-Allelujah:Everyone in disorder. the civilians are panicking. It's the best if i hurry then.

-(Allelujah?): Kill them! Squish them like foolish bugs! They're just fleeting ants now!

-Allelujah:*grabs to his head*Be patient! Remember, Tieria is near. If you do something outrageous you should know the consequences!

-(Allelujah?): Heck...thanks for the advice!*laughs*

Pilot: Who the hell are you? Union? HRL?Well, it doesn't matter!*turns on the speaker* You won't get away so easily!

One of the AEU's military officials turns his head backwards.

-Official: That idiot! What does he think he's doing?

The main developer of the Enact Project just lets out a smirk and says:

-Scientist: Let it be. It's a great chance for the Enact to become more famous. Patrick Colassour is our ace pilot doesn't it? His attitude is a bit problematic though.

-Pilot: You there! Do You realise who i am!? I am Patrick Colassour the AEU's star!*grabs and activates his sonic knife* I won't let you say that you never heard of me!*charges towards the unknown MS*

-Allelujah:This guy is really full of himself.*grabs the Enact's hand holding the knife*. Well, we must show him the way.*activates GN katar*

A blade springs out of the unknown machine's right arm. Then suddenly releases the Enact's hand and cuts it off from the wirst. The hand grabbing the knife falls down with a heavy sound. The folowing few seconds lasts in awe from the viewers.

-Allelujah:*sighs*...he doesn't give up now. He desperately tries to protect his remaining pride.

-Patrick: Don't get cocky!*aims with the Enact's gun*

-(Allelujah): He aims for the chest...typical place.

The mysterious mobile suit easily dodges the shot, closes in and pierces the main camera of the Enact with the GN Katar as counter and instantly slashes from that position to the right shoulder joint. It went as easily as if it only cuts butter and the whole right arm holding the gun falls. The unknown suit doesn't stop even for a minute. It stoops and quickly cuts both knee joints with a single swing. Perhaps after that the Enact's body falls to the ground.

Then there was a long and distressing minute. Meanwhile in the unknown MS:

-(Allelujah?):Finish him! Finish him! It's the best time for him to die!

-Allelujah:There's no need. It's not in the plan.

-(Allelujah?):But he's an ace pilot! His career now in ruins! His pride lost! The best thing for him to die!

-Allelujah:Like you care about pride and honor not to mention the lives of humans. You are just wanting to kill him.

-(Allelujah?):Well,you're right...*laughs*

After the show that the uninvited Mobile Suit performed it just stands still. Graham grabs a binoculars. He madly searches for some kind of sign of identification. At last he found a word engraved on the suit:

GUNDAM

* * *

Notes:

_Quantum brainwaves_:the bearer of that ability can link his mind with others and with other objects. Perhaps in the case of a non-quantum brainwave user the link is somewhat weak and the the user can only lead the person's outer layer of thoughts(emotions,motivations...sometimes inner conversation). The super soldiers' ability is somewhat imperfect so they can't control it(or only to a very limited extends) and it's weaker than an innovator's. An innovator can accept and refuse links at will and even determine it's extends(So he/she/it can read only specific places or share only a specific part with other). Other than the "classical" mind reading it's somewhat a special sixth sense for super solders and innovators that can allow them to react much faster and sense objects normally impossible in the situation.

It's somewhat unexplained officially so it's only my speculation about it. It's somewhat similar to a newtype's spatial awareness. Why i mention that thing? Because I constantly use it as plot device in my fanfiction.

Seems like i constantly find errors in it. Now i've expanded it to make things more understandable.


	3. Chapter Two: Celestial Being

Chapter Two: Celestial Being 

In the middle of the military parade at the AEU Training Grounds unknown MS arrived. It's design was completely different from any kind of MS the world ever saw. The mysterious machine easily defeats the AEU's best mobile suit that just introduced itself to the world, despite it's piloted by the AEU's self-proclaimed ace, Patrick Colassour. The crowd is mixed in awe and panic while the unindentified MS stands still at the scene. The Union's famous(in some sources even infamous) pilot, Graham Aker is madly searching for some kind of identification mark on that strange machine. At last he finds something:

-Graham:Gundam.

Bill blissfully staring at that MS but as he hears Graham's voice suddenly turns towards him.

-Bill:Gundam? What is it? It's codename? It's nickname? The industry's name?There's nothing with that kind of name.

-Graham: Who knows? I thought you have to know. I think it's the unit's name.

-Bill: so it's called Gundam...

Inside the mysterious machine's cockpit Allelujah wonders how long he's stared on the remains of the suit. He experienced first hand the power of a Gundam. The opposing pilot hardly even had a chance. Then there's the reaction of his surroundings. Many people freezes in terror. The ones with a little bit more spirit instantly have started to run as Allelujah landed or after he defeated the Enact. After he disabled the AEU's most advanced MS the people arround him remained defenseless. Allelujah could have killed them in an instant. Still there's some people who just plainly fascinated by his machine. Allelujah found that the most disturbing.

-(Allelujah): They're looking up on me as I am some kind of god. Too bad. This machine is only an item of destruction.

Allelujah despite his name hardly believes in the existence of God. Once in the past he firmly believed in Him, but his painful experiences and the harsh reality convinced him of the opposite. Somehow he still belives in Him, like the constant thought he believes in retribution and repentance, at least on his own part.

-Allelujah:Kyrios, first phase complete. Continuing to the next phase.

The Gundam takes off. It's not like a classical mobile suit. It takes of silently and calmly as if it just levitates. And it leaves a slight trail of turquoise lights.

-Bill: How can that Mobile Suit fly? There's no sound of engines...and that light.

-Graham: It's indeed strange. I think our visit earned it's fruit.

-(Graham:I'm looking forward to our meeting, Gundam.)

The Enact's pilot finally got out. He's miraculously unharmed.

-Patrick: You! I am Patrick Colassour! You'll soon feel sorry for that!

And seemingly unwavered by the happenings...he's looking up to the slowly leaving Mobile Suit and shakes his fist. After that experience a regular human probably loses his spirits for a long time. Patrick exceptionally brave or simply an idiot to be not affected by that traumatising experience.

-Graham:The new Enact at least protects the pilot well. *looks up to the Gundam again*That mobile suit...was it's objective to keep the AEU from attempting to further strenghten it's military, or it was just a plain warning?

-Bill: However there's no way the AEU will keep quiet after that embarrassment.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the space there's a strange-looking ship. It's shape similar to dolphin's with 4 rotating container-like things around it. It's the Ptolemy, the Gundams' carrier. On it's bridge currently four people. Everyone's at his/her twenties except a young girl who's just 14.

-Woman:Kyrios surpassed the expected frame of first phase. We can infer that he's entered second phase.

That woman was Christina Sierra, one of the two tactical operators of the ship. She has a long light brown hair and green eyes. She's the best programmer on the ship and always cheerful even if she's serious at work.

- Man : I hope you'r right. Otherwise everything is over.

He's Lasse Aeon. The Ptolemy' gunner. He's a rather muscular build and short black hair with brown eyes. He's often that cynical and probably the most serious member of the ship's operators.

- Christina: no idle talk. The next phase soon starts.

The bridge door opens. Another woman enters.

-Woman 2: Don't act so uptight, Christina! This is our great debut!

She's Sumeragi Lee Noriega, the tactical forecaster of operations. A woman with a very long dark-brown hair and brown eyes. She''s not actually the captain of the ship in title but she's the one who gives the orders. She enjoys drinking greatly. Actually she's bringing in some liquor with herself again in a flask with a straw.

-Christina:*notices the flask*What? You are drinking alcohol?

-Man 2:Seriously!?

He's Lichtendahl Caeli, the ship's helmsman. He has a brown hair and eyes. Always cheerfull and positive. Everyone calls him Lichty because of his name's difficult spelling.

-Sumeragi: Why not? I'm just in charge of planning. *drinks some from the flask*The rest is up to you.

She says it without the sound of concern, but his expression quickly changes to serious.

-(Sumeragi): I hope everything is alright.

The Ptolemy's center in the front opens like a large mouth. It hides an internal launch pad.

-Girl: container loading complete. Sarissa, moving to catapult deck.

She's Feldt Grace. The other tactical operator of Ptolemy. she has long pink hair and green eyes. Despite being just 14 she's an expert in computers and mechanics. Perhaps it have it's drawbacks. She's very shy and reserved. It's rare to hear her except if it's necessary, like on missions.

-MS Pilot:The time has come. Well, I guess the world never change with idle waiting. Are you ready, partner?

-Haro:Any time! Any time!

It's a Haro. An machine with artifical intelligence close to a human's. It's about the size and shape of a human head. With proper equipment it can do almost anything like a human with limited repertoire of judgements. Somehow every Haro speaks with short sentences and they always repeat it once more.

-Feldt:Sarissa has arrived on the catapult deck. Sarissa, ready to launch.

-MS Pilot: Right! I have control , Lockon Stratos launching.

Sarissa moves to the target zone.

* * *

Meanwhile at the HRL's orbital elevator, Heaven's Pillar:

The people celebrates the 10th anniversary of the first electricity transmission of the elevator. The Soloar Power Generation System gathers the energy from the sun and sends it via the orbital Elevators to Earth. Perhaps it's only one of the many functions of this eneroumus structure. Amongst others it works as a linear space lift to help the construction in space and for civillian travel perhaps.

Many ambassadors of the countries and companies who contributed to the construction of the orbital elevator as the military officers are here not to mention the televisions and reporters. The whole meeting place's crowded with people floating everywhere. A rather appealing girl in a Chinese dress is here too.

-Waiter:May i offer you a drink?

The girl turns back.

-Girl 2: I'll take one.

She's Wang Liu Mei, a young celebrity and the chief of a well known corporation. the waiter blushes out of surprise.

-Wang: Having your face turn that color isn't that manly.

The waiter's face turns even more redder. The girl moves away next to the window. Soon a man arrives and whispering to her.

-Man 3:It has begun, Mistress.

He's Hong Long, her faithful servant. He's her steward and bodyguard in one person. The girl's expression changes to serious.

-Wang:They're finally on the move.

* * *

Meanwhile in the skies near one of the AEU's MS hangars a strange and bulky mobile suit flies towards the base at extremely high altitude. It's piloted by Tieria.

-Tieria: Virtue, Tieria Erde. Exterminating the targets.

He stops not too far away from the base and descends.

-Tieria: Set particle condenser rate to 40%. Adjust spread radius to maximum. Change particle release duration to 10. Take 12 different pictures about the base and the surrounding area for future reports. and take 6 more after the mission's completed.

-Computer:Pictures taken. Charging primary weapon condensers... Charge complete.

The people at he hangars just noticed him. They have hardly enough time for panicking. Tieria fires. The only thing they see a huge purple light. He pulls the huge beam at the whole base. After 10 seconds everything burned to the ground.

-Tieria: Fifth base successfully destroyed. Second phase complete. 24 Hellion type Mobile Suits and 146 personnel exterminated total. Resuming the close supervision of Gundam Meister, Allelujah Haptism. Detailed combat data including the actions of other meisters are going to be sent later.

Meanwhile near the AEU's orbital elevator Allelujah chased by two Hellion suits. Allelujah constantly chased by them since he left the military parade. They can't use their missiles because of the Gundam's jamming ability so the only weapon they have currently thire linear rifles. Compared to a chaingun the linear rifle has slower rate of fire so pursuing suits rarely had even chance to aim at the Gundam that without a doubt faster than them.

-Allelujah:Ok there's no reinforcements. Tieria did a good job.

-(Allelujah?):Kill that two. It's humiliating to be chased.

-Allelujah: *grabs his head*Relax. I keep my word. Just wait.

Five Hellions arrived from the orbital elevator and started to fire at the Gundam, but Allelujah with a sudden maneuver evaded all of them.

-Allelujah: Sumeragi's predictions are always correct. The AEU housed military weapons in the orbital elevator despite the treaty.*sighs*.I guess I have no choice.

He grabs Kyrios's rifle from it's hip store and aims at the hellion front of him. He's attacking from the side so they have no chance to return fire and the other two is not in a position to corner him.

-(Allelujah?): That's the spirit! Now fire!

Allelujah hesitates. The 5 suits splits into two separate groups and with the cooperation of the earlier two they're trying to surround him.

-(Allelujah?):*sighs* You're still weak. Let me handle this!

-Allelujah:*grimaces in pain* Be patient!

With a sudden change of direction he brakes of the enemy's gap and aims at the packed bunch.

-(Allelujah): They're humans. They're living! I feel them! They have emotions, they have aims, they may have future! And now i steal all of it...

-(Allelujah?): You're pathetic. Just fire damn it!

Allelujah aims again but now fires too. The burst of purple beams got 2 suits. The whole thing was sudden. The two didn't have the time for noticing their coming death.

-Allelujah:I hope you're satisfied Hallelujah. Now i am at the same level as you.

Hallelujah is the name of Allelujah's alternate sadistic personality. He places survival above everything else and for him others' suffering is plain pleasure. Hallelujah the self-proclaimed protector of Allelujah and he constantly expresses his opinion about Allelujah's actions. Allelujah is far from happy with the results. He just killed two soldiers. Thanks to his unusual ability he clearly sensed their emotions when they're dying. He though if he do it quickly then maybe it's less of a bad feeling for him. But it's almost like at that day.

-(Hallelujah):*madly laughs* That's it! The leader is out! Now get the remaining 5!

Allelujah feels that the other 5 pilots in awe. It's not surprising after suddenly they lost 2 of their comrades while they can't even get a hit on the enemy. The little confidence they had lost with that painful second.

-(Hallelujah): It's slaughtertime! The leadership in ruins! Kill them!

-Allelujah:I know that. We have the clear advantage now.

Allelujah hesitates again. Someone snapped out of the awe somehow and ordered the suits to scatter. Then with two groups they're attacking from two different directions. Allelujah headed towards the bigger party. He intentionally blocked some of the shots with Kyrios's shield to get a more favourable position. He suddenly slows down when the 3 suits passes above him and shots down the engines of two MS's. Then he rushes with full throttle towards the remaining other and disables it in melee. In response the remaining two Hellions retreats.

-(Hallelujah):What are you doing?*pissed*

-Allelujah: *smiles faintly*There's no need for killing them.

-(Hallelujah):What? The survivors can leak info about the gundams' abilities.

-Allelujah: I doubt that they could tell any extra. Besides...

-(Hallelujah):*laughs* I got it! You still scared! You offered quick and painless death to the other two cause you can't bear their pain! Allelujah! You still a kid!*continues laughing*

Hallelujahwas right. He's hardly matured even a bit.

Somewhere near the orbital elevator another Gundam stations.

-Tieria: Third phase complete.*calls Allelujah*. We're going back.

* * *

Meanwhile Bill and Graham enters their van. They're constantly talking on the way and they continue it even in the car.

-Bill: That mobile suit is smoking out the AEU forces?

-Graham. Yeah. It's probably trying to show the world that the AEU had more military power than allowed by the treaty. This is a check and a warning.

-Bill: And why would it do that?

-Graham: *smirks*You should ask the pilot.

Meanwhile at Heaven's Pillar in the high orbit the people at the control tower notices a quite large debris.

-Crew Member 1:Another? An it's mass quite large.

-Crew Member 2: Probably just a wreckage of an old generation satellite.

-Officier: Don't forget that the ceremony still going on!Confirm it with the highest magnitude.

The "debris" is a pack of mobile suits , five altogether. two of them carrying a large missile pod They're pushing against the station's protective shield.

-Crew Member 1: Impossible...not only their mobile suits but the pilots inside...

One of the mobile suits from the front stopped moving. It's cockpit probably crushed by the force.

-Officers: That's only shows their resolve. Call all affiliated personnel!

Every military officer's got informed. Perhaps even Commander Sergei Smirnov, the current chief of the local defense forces and a veteran soldier. He abandons the celebration and rushes to take command of the situation 's listening to the headset and not even close to happy with the things going on

-Smirnov: Hellions? Damn AEU! That happens wen they sell weapons to anyone with money. Launch the 32nd Defense Force to intercept them immediately!

-Officer: But Sir, the 32nd Defense Force hardly enough to defeat them.

-Smirnov: Hell if i don't know! The only thing we need is time! The 31st and 43rd Defense Forces way too far to intercept them in time. Notify them too, but first the 32nd immediately!

A terrorist attack was excepted. The HRL as the other two power blocks have many internal and external enemies. With the construction of Solar Power System and the orbital elevators most of the world united as the three superpowers. Perhaps there's always people who remained unstatisfied by the current government or don't like such centralisation of power. It would be a real surprise if no one tries to use this moment to deal a blow on them. The problem is that the enemy exactly knows the main weaknesses of the defense and the large scale of forces they use. It must be a doing of one of the international terror organisations like the Faquarad, GLF or the long-dead KPSA. They must have a member amongst the engineering crew or even in the stationing forces. That kind of thoughts ran in Simirov's head amongst others as he arrives to one of the command hubs from the many at stations. Everyone salutes him.

-Smirnov: Any information about the launch pod the two mobile suits carrying?

-Officer 2: Not enough, Sir! The only thing we know that it's probably has enough power to destroy the Grand Hall.

-Smirnov: Damn it! How long until they're able to shoot it?

-Officer 2: About 8 minutes. The 32nd Defense Force is almost ready to launch. The other squadrons can intercept them in 12 minutes.

-Smirnov:*sighs* Time's against us as always.

In the meantime at the celebration party every military personnel and high ranking politician got informed about the coming terrorist attack. They're started to evacuate. The Grand Hall has a grave fault: The lack of sufficient amount of evacuation devices. The leadership decided to evacuate the most important personnel without raising attention. This method at least minimises the loss. Wang Liu Mei noticed it, perhaps because she's expecting that.

-Wang: Oh my! Marching out all by yourselfes...What selfish people.

She said that with a soft tone and with a slight grin on her face as she usually speaks. She even added a playful tone to it.

-Hong: Shall we evacuate?

Hong Long's worry is right. Evacuation of the higher ups means only one thing. The Grand Hall is far from safe.

-Wang:Of course not...as expected of Miss Sumeragi. Her forecasts are splendid.

The 32nd Defense Force only contains 3 Tieren class mobile suits as opposed to the standard 5. Their squad leader, Xiong Shengtiaoan is experienced leader, but many of his men changed to ground service. Only one of his former comrades remained and he's freshly got a newbie pilot. Far from good. The squad launches to intercept the terrorists.

-Soldier:Sir! I have only 120 hours of space experience. What about the reinforcements?

-Squad Leader:They're arriving too late. We're ordered to stop them until the 31st and 43rd Defense Force arrives.

The terrorists changed course towards the celebration place at last. Thanks to the rather unusual route they've little problems with the shield and they've avoided the enemy forces. The 32nd Defense Force notices them opens and fire . 2 hellions starts to engage them while the two with the huge box-like thing marches forward. The other two blocks the way for the defense force.

-Xiong: The hell with their information! They're expecting us! Prepare for close range fight.

Luckily in that kind of fighting the Tierens' have the upper hand. The Hellion's light armor hardly a challenge for the Tieren's 200mm shells. Even if the Hellions have better mobility the only way they can harm the Tieren's huge armor at the weak spots or with a highly charged shot. The later has an extremely slow rate of fire so it's next to useless in dogfights. Xiong's confident. That's why he thinks he have enough time to return fire a bit to ensure his comrades safety.

But it was a horrible mistake. The enemy's Hellions were the relatively new F type models. They're equipped with missiles that stored in the leg. Even if they have only 4 of them the power of an individual missile is enough to break even the Tieren's frontal armor. Perhaps using a missile in a dogfight still requires a skilled pilot. The two hellions splits in two directions and the Tierens are sorrounded. Despite Xiao's effort two of the missiles hits the target. Luckily the private's mobile suit is able to move, but the head and the right arm is gone.

-Xiong: Damn! they're quite skilled. Private Kirill! Return to base!

-Private: Roger that! But...

-Xiong: Never mind. You are no use in that situation. Just fly back to the base. Don't worry, the enemy's occupied enough with us.

In the meantime the two Hellion with the launch pod got closer. the hatch of the launch pod opens. The weapon completely ready to rain out it's content. It has 8 large missiles.

-Terrorist: What hell?

The launcher's targeting messed up because of some kind of interference.

-Terrorist 2: Curses! That junk!

-Terrorist: Hey! What kind of mobile suit is that?

He meant a strange mobile suit in the front of their target. It looked quite strange. Somehow it resembled a giant knight in white.

The people at the celebration are panicked. The communication devices are down and a strange mobile suit almost next to the window. No to mention the mysterious light spraying out from it.

-?:What is that?

Wang Liu Mei heard this and just replied to the thin air.

-Wang: Gundam Praetorian.

The machine is another Gundam, but it's only remotely resembles the other seen at the AEU Training Grounds, near Break Pillar. It's much more cleaner looking with a larger shield and a huge blade slided backwards on the right arm. The right hand even carries a pistol-like weapon.

-Terrorist 2: Nevermind. Just fire them in dumb mode.

-Terrorist:Alright.

-Pilot:Praetorian Gundam, Kovac Sturmer ready for combat . Interceping missiles.

The large missiles were old and rather slow compared to the present models. The Gundam aims with it's pistol and fires. Purple beams spraying out rapidly. Thanks to the mobile suit's computer the path of missiles already calculated and the only thing Kovac have to do is to fire. The dumb launched missiles not even have any evasive patterns. All eight missiles have been destroyed in an instant. The terroristsare shocked by the sight. Even if they're expected the missiles interception a little, but both the weapon and the quick succession was shocking. Even with 4 CIWS battery takes more time to accomplish something like that. And those purple beams of light...

Kovac:It's been a long time. Propulsion systems to maximum!

The concical thing at the back of the Gundam which sprayed that turquoise light suddenly become more intensive. Then the Gundam rushed towards the two Hellion. They were still confused but they're soon noticed the charging mobile suit. They can't belive to their eyes. It's way too fast!

-Kovac: Still confused? That makes things much easier.

The Gundam fires two shots with it's GN pistol and it's destroys one of the hellions. The other is fleeing but it has no chance to escape. A long GN Blade attached to the Praetorian's right forearm slided forward from it's original position and the Gundam slices the Hellion in two.

-Kovac: Praetorian completed executing targets. Fourth phase complete. Returning to Ptolemy

Meanwhile the defense forces are still fighting with the remaining Helions. Xiong and his subordinate Solomon are far from beginners. But the terrorist still have the upper hand and they have to hold on for another minute at least. One of the hellions even have a remaining missile and nows have the perfect time to use it. Solomon notices that but he can't do anything with it. The missile is heading towards Xiong. He's not even aware of it. Suddenly a purple line of light consumes the missile. Soon another light arrives and destroys the sender of missile.

-Xiong: What that light? Where did it come from?

He just noticed that. The other Hellion's pilot is confused. The terrorist tries to flee.

Somewhere far away:

-Haro: Direct hit! Direct hit!

-Lockon: I know Haro. I won't show any mercy to terrorists.

Sarissa fires another beam from it's lance-like rifle. It's another direct hit on the cockpit despite the remaining pilot's desperate evasive maneuvers.

-Haro: Mission complete! Mission complete!

-Yeah. Sarissa, Lockon Stratos. Finished sniping the targets. Last phase complete.

Both Xiong and Solomon are shocked. The two enemy suits destroyed less than a half minute from some kind of unseen position. It's similar to a mirracle from God.

-Xiong: What was that? Nevermind. Solomon, we're heading towards the other two.*message arrives from command centre*. What? Unknown mobile suit? It's becoing more and more mysterious...*calls Solomon* We're heading back! Someone has already done our job.

* * *

Next day morning every television is full of the news about the Gundams and their actions. There's pictures about the AEU's overmilitarisation at Break Pillar, the Gundams, video recordings about the terrorist attack on Heaven's Pillar and huge amount of speculations. The JNN's news from Tokyo Special Economic Zone is full of it too. Two Engineering students, Louise Halevy and Saji Crossroad hears it on the train.

-Louise: Saji! It's deffinietly strange doesn't it?

Louise's speciality is questioning the obvious. Saji starts to get used to it. Of course it's strange! Otherwise it shouldn't have place in the news. Saji answers as usual.

-Saji: Yeah...

The news suddenly interrupts with an announcement.

-Newscaster:The JNN has just received a video message from the group claiming responsibility for stopping the terrorist attack. While no substantial information about the group has been gleaned, we have a reason to believe their credibility. We'll now display the entire message uncut, please observe.

The video shows an aged man in a totally unrecognisable but somewhat elegant place sitting on a chair. He's bland, wears a monocle and leaning on a staff. Some kind of rich man...probably.

Old Man: I will now deliver a message to all children of Earth. We are Celestial Being.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: At last! I was busy lately so the update's got delayed a few days. I try to release one new chapter every one or two weeks in Sundays. The story plot slowly but surely deviates from the story. I'll try my best to avoid the totally OOC moments, but the characters going to be somewhat different because of the altered situations and focus. In terms of pairings i have some surprising one(no worries...nothing Slash/Yaoi or other crazy pairings). I hope I'll get someone to do the pictures of the new Gundams. I'll post the link of the images when they're done.

EDIT: I've extended the describing parts about the story to make it more understandable. I've tweaked some facts about the background and extended it. I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter Three: Reactions

**Chapter Three: Reactions  
**

Gundams showing up one after another. Mysterious mobile suits with technology far exeeds the current one.. Those suits are far more powerful than any mobile weapon of the three superpowers, handling numerical superiority with ease. Now an unknown organisation, Celestial Being sent a video message to the world voiced by an old man as a probable leader.

-Old Man:We are Celestial Being. We're a private armed organisation, which employ the mobile weapons known as the Gundams.

-Louise: Celestial Being?

-Saji: A private armed organisation? Maybe mercenaries?

Nearly everyone is silent and stares at the broadcast screens. Saji and Louise keeps silent too. After few seconds of pause the old man continues his speech.

-Old Man: Our purpose, which we, Celestial Being exist is to end all warfare on this planet. We do not seek to fight for personal gain. In order to eliminate the strife of war on people's hearts, we stand. As I am doing presently, we shall announce our intentions to all mankind. Domination, Religion, Energy, no matter what kind of justification may be we will do any battle and quell it. In this way we hope to reform the world. No matter if it's a country, organisation or company. If they support war, then they will come to know us all too 're Celestial Being. We exist for the sole purpose of ending war, as an independent private military. I will repeat...

-Louise:They're surely some kind of super organisation financed by that rich man to save the world!

She must've meant the old man of the video message. She seems full of spirits about what she heard. Louise is a little bit naive and airhead but out of the two she's the more interested in worlld politics.

-Saji:Yeah!

Saji said bowingly while he watches Louise as she stares at the screen. He cares little about the whole Blocks, politics, terrorists or war? Who cares? Nowadays terrorist groups shows up then dissapears, in the Middle east something always happens, and the Power Blocks are fighting constant verbal battles butall of them means very little to Saji. His dream to work in space. That's why he's studiing for space engineering. He hardly cares when people killed somewhere far away. He can't do anything about it and it's not even his business at all.

Meanwhile the old man of the video message is continously speaking. Reinforcing and repeating the main objectives and aims of Celestial Being while everyone who can silently listens to him in the whole world.

* * *

On the irregulal meeting of the Advanced European Union Council at Brussels every official listens to Celestial Being's message. Meanwhile someone reports to the AEU's President, Gebhard Schmidt via his headset.

-Officer:Sir! We lost 29 Hellions and a five of our airbases burned to the ground yesterday. There's close to zero civilian property damage and not even one civillian died. The audition of witnesses and surviving pilots still in progress.

-Chief:Thank you. You dismissed for now.

-(Chief):Damn Gundams! This is our greatest causality since the second Solar Energy War! And this happens now when we're obviously at disadvantage compared to the other two Power Blocks. This is the worst timing ever possible!

The Council is far from happy about the message. Even more because one of those Gundams just devestated a couple of MS bases and the new experimental suit of the AEU. It's both humiliating and a great loss.

Meanwhile Graham Aker drives to the airport and laughing at the old man's message. Bill's a little bit surprised to hear that.

-Graham: This has got to be a bad joke! Ending violence by force. Celestial being... it represents it's own antithesis.

-(Graham): What are you planning, Celestial Being? You can't be fool like you state that!

At the time somewhere in New York, a man called Alejandro Corner is listening to the news while he stares out the view from the the balcony. It's the twentieth floor. He has a great view on the 's full of life and lights he enjoys his drink.

-Alejandro: It has begun, Ribbons.

Alejandro looking backwards. Ribbons is a young man and his servant. He has a blond hair with a light green shade and his face lacks any emotions. He remains silent and stares forward like a machine. After a while Alejandro averts his eyes from him and stares at the skies.

-Alejandro:That so called revolution of humanity.*smirks*

* * *

The video message ends and the President of the Union smirks. He's sitting at his desk in the Presidental Office in the White House. His Advisor is at the room too.

-President:They seems to be assuming our country's duties.

-Advisor: President, could they be serious?They're seeking no reward?

-President: We intervened in the wars of others to protect our nation's safety and interest. It was certainly not for charity. I think their true nature will be revealed soon enough.

-Advisor: And it will be our job to punish them when that happens.

The president, Brian Stegmeyer known as a really crafty polititian. He governs the Union for 6 years and thanks to him the people of the Union lving in a prosperity never heard of. He was the Vice President at the Second Solar Power War and thanks to his efforts the Union successfully backed out of the war while it claimed key locations and won over the simpathy of many neutral states. Despite his relatively old age he always plans two steps ahead of his opponents. He looks forward to the challange that this Celestial Being gives to him. Compared to the last Solar Power War it seems minuscule for now.

* * *

Next day at the HRL's Central, Bejing the HRL's Chairman is watching again the Celestial Being's video message from yesterday. The Chief of the Intelligence Department enters to report about his recent informations about both Celestial Being and the Gundams. The Chairman stops the video and listens to the report.

-ID Chief:We found nothing about this organisation, named Celestial Being. Nor it's connections, it's backing, it's past or any proof of it's existence. But even with that information we are almost sure that the strange mobile suits and the organisation are connected.*smirks* Perhaps **if** Celestial Being really exists.

-HRL Chairman:On what grounds?

He inserts a data card into the Chairman's computer.

-ID Chief: It contains the required proff for it. Please take a look at that picture. It was taken at the Heavens Pillar incident.

The picture is from Pretorian Gundam. A Mobile Suit in white and black colors. The whole design resembles a human much more than any Mobile Suit ever created. It's like a giant knight on foot. The chairman have already seen that picture and remained uninterested.

-Chairman:And? What about it?

-ID Chief:Take a closer look on the mobile suit's shield on the upper part. It says: Gundam.

The Chairman examines it and he's right. The letters are clearly readable.

-ID Chief:The same name as the suspected leader of Celestial Being mentioned. Perhaps maybe the whole thing about Celestial Being is a diversion. Maybe the whole organisation just the AEU or the Union's tale to avert our attention.

-Chairman: But the danger of that Gundam things are real.

-ID Chief: I can't deny it. The Gundams have far superior capabilities than any of our Mobile Suits. According to the observations from Heavens Pillar and the happenings in the AEU military parade, the Gundams have a completely new and superior way of propulsion. Not to mention their quick frame movements, their jamming abilities. The most interesting fact their ranged weaponry. They're seemingly not using any kind of solid ammunition, instead it shoots bright beams of some unknown particle.

-HRL Chairman:Beam weapons...it's not something that the Union working on?

-ID Chief: Exactly. We're currently trying to find some connection between the Union and the Gundams. When we have some valuable information I report it immediately!

-HRL Chairman: Perhaps we can't forget the possibility, that Celestial Being is real.

-ID Chief: Of course.

The leader of the Intelligence Department leaves.

-HRL Chairman: Damn that Stegmeyer. And I thought the peace last for at least another 10 years...*asks his secretary*Call the Super Soldier Institute. Those monsters have some use again.

* * *

Somewhere near the Earth's orbit the mobile suit carrier of the Celestial Being, Ptolemy and it's crew has just finished celebrating. It was a great party,the reason was the start of the armed interventions. They won't have much time for fun in the future so it's right to celebreta now.ű . Lichty drunk a lot, but he was only the second to Sumeragi. They enjoyed the party the best. Everyone goes sleeping except Christina and Feldt. They're on the watch for now and they're staying on the bridge. They're talking about the party, perhaps.

-Christina: Feldt! It seemed you didn't enjoy yourself back then.

-Feldt: It's true. It was too loud for me. Besides I'm no good in crowds.

-Christina:That's your problem, Feldt. You have to socialise now. Soon we'll hardly have any free time. You must loosen up sometimes...like now.

-Feldt:I'm relaxed enough with the work. And I still can't imagine how could Sumeragi organise a party at times like this. What if a wandering patrol have detected us?

-Christina:It would be really bad. But No worries. We're out of any enemy patrol zones. Not to mention they're searching for us on the surface first.

-Feldt: You're right, but it was still reckless.

-Christina: That's true. But you're still worrying too much. You should've drinked some.

-Feld: If you remember I'm still just 14. I can't drink alcohol.

-Christina: Oh my! What a good girl! You must had an excellent nurturing.

She says that with a happy face...as usual. She never looked sad. She meant that as a joke to bring out some kind of funny reaction from her. But Feldt don't answer her.

Feldt grown up at Krung Thep, a space colony operated by Celestial Being since she was a baby. She raised by the whole colony as everyone's child. Her parents died early and she has no memories only the things she heard about them. Somehow everyone was a stranger and family at once to her. Even if everyone was kind to her she still missed something she can't put into words. She joined to the crew of Ptolemy because of her incredible talent and deep knownledge despite her age. she misses the people at Krung Thepp but she's burning to do something for the world.

-(Feldt): At least if they were bad ones. But they were such a great persons. And I have no memories of them.

-Christina: What happened? You look down suddenly. Did i say something wrong?

Perhaps Christina noticed Feldt's sudden silence and worried over her.

-Feldt: No...nothing.  
-(Feldt):Everyone so considerate and kind. How can I be sad? I make sad everyone else around me with that. I'm so stupid.

Christina is like an older sister to her. She's very kind and cares about everyone. Feldt was lost and lonely at the early days. Christina and her warm attitude was the thing that helped her to feel herself at ease a little bit. They're great friends since that day. Christina gives up the topic and starts the regular daily maintance of the operating systems.

* * *

After few hours of sleeping Sumeragi Lee Noriega wokes up in her room. The Ptolemy is spacious enough to have individual rooms for almost the whole crew and all of the Gundam Meisters, the operators of Gundams. Sumeragi's room is really plain. She has only a few personal belongings. The only noticable thing is her bar case.

She had a quite bad dream. She still had at least two hours until she changes shifts with Feldt.

-Sumeragi: Sheesh...That dream again.*drinks* How long it will keep haunting me again and again.

Meanwhile Christina has fallen asleep. It must be the alchohol. Christina tried to drink as little as possible but even with that her concentration was far from ideal. With the heavy work of checking the operation system she can't chase away her sleepiness. Feldt takes a look on her. She has such a peaceful smile even at sleep.

-(Feldt): I can't figure it out why she joined Celestial Being. She and Lichty always looks so happy. Even Miss Sumeragi has the looks of a sad person despite her sometimes lazy behaviour. I can't figure them out. Everyone must have suffered because of warfare. That's why every one of us hates it and join hands to stop it. But if i think about it even i am an exception to that rule somehow.

Feldt grins about the thought. It's a rare sight. She's extremely reserved. Maybe even a bit gloomy. Suddenly the door opens. It's Sumeragi.

-Sumeragi: Oh! Feldt, I come to replace you. You must be tired.

-Feldt: Mis Sumeragi! I feel alright. I think I can last another five hours. You should change with Christina. She has fallen asleep. I think I take her to her room.

-Sumeragi: Alright. Are you sure you can bring her just by herself?

-Feldt:Yes. Thanks for your care, but someone must stay on the bridge.

And as she has done speaking she loosens Christina's safety belt and carries her out from the bridge.

-(Sumeragi): Always the duties and others first...just don't overwork yourself, Feldt.

* * *

Next day Tieria announces the positions of the Meisters. He's young man with straight dark long hair, glasses and somewhat a girlish look. On the top of that his sense of fashion is disturbing. Pink cardigan with a simple shirt and horrible trousers. He's strict , level headed, anti-social and on the top of that even arogant.

- Tieria: Veda decided everyone's position. Kovac Sturmer, you remain on Ptolemaios along with me.

- Kovac: Roger that.

He looks quite rough compared to the other Meisters despite being only 22. He's more than 6 foot tall, bland, heavily stumbled and muscular built. A walking colossus. Probably he can break Tieria's arm easily. Luckily he's quite calm and even reserved. He's not the man of casual talks.

-Tieria: Lockon, you remain on standby at the Union's central, Washington DC.

-Lockon: Alright. Mr. Leader. It was such a long time since I last visted it. Mind if I bring some suvenirs?

Lockon Stratos, almost at the same age as Lasse, the ship's gunner. Sharp looking, with a brown long hair and almost as tall as Kovac. He's an excellent sniper and quite a ladies man..He's understanding and acts like the big brother of every other Meister. He detests every terrorist, probably because someone close to him become a victim of their attacks.

Tieria ignores Lockon's question and continues his talk.

-Tieria Allelujah, you stay at Tokyo as an engineering student until further notice.

-Allelujah: So. Alone? You're going to loosen my chains?

Allelujah tried to joke again. He constantly tries to draw out some emotion from Tieria. He's the only one whose emotions Allelujah can't read. It's almost like he's not even near him. Allelujah Haptism is the youngest Meister. Average height, quite muscular but compared to Kovac he's slender. He wears a black military trike and His hair hides a part of his face, including his right eye.

-Tieria: Under normal circumstances there's no problem with you. I have no reason to monitor you _personally_.That's all what Sumeragi and Veda said. The meeting is dissmissed.

Tieria said all that with his usual deadpan voice. Lockon and Kovac don't know a thing about Hallelujah just that Allelujah could act strangely at battles. Their confusion about the talk of the two is understandable.

* * *

Meanwhile at the AEU Military Headquarters the Military Chief, Commander Alexander Rowkins currently negotiates with a mercenary.

-Military Chief: You and your men are now officially hired for a special mission concerning the Gundams. It currently have no specific name. You've got some of our latest equipment and one of our new Enact suits as advance payment

-Mercenary:That's nice to hear. Let's talk about the money.

The mercenary has a long and a bit messy red hair, stumbled face and a long goatee. On the top of that he reeked from alcohol. It took aminutes for the secretary to actually let him in.

-Military Chief: I pay nothing without results. But you're free to use the equipment i give you and after every defeated Gundam you get a huge bonus.

-Mercenary: What about the capture then?

-Military Chief: Do if you have a chance for it. Scavenge every part of left of them or capture it intact. Do as you get another bonus for theparts you bring. But i can guarantee it's a generous amount. Even more if it's a whole Gundam.

-Mercenary: Sounds good. So even if I destroy them I'll get some extra from the scraps. Then it's a deal.

The mercenary leaves. His face was disorted by a grin as he left. The Vice-Chief notices the mercenary and watches him with a piercing stare for a while then he enters.

-Vice Chief:Why are you bargaining with that madman? Why mercenaries? We have our own military and our own ace pilots.

-Military Chief: A mercenary group can act more independently. Besides it's much more cheaper. Especially that so called madman and his group. The regular military and the ace pilots needs a mountain of amount as payment with their change to an anti-Gundam special force. Not to mention that we risk our own ace pilots' life with it. While the life of freelance mercenaries is not our concern.

-Vice Chief: But about the mercenary leader you hired...

-Military Chief: As i said that's the reason I hired him. He called as the Demon of War. A war addict. I think he even accepted it with normal payment just to fight with the latest equipment. Not to mention he's the best mercenary on the market. If anyone he can do Ali Al'Saachez...

* * *

I'm done with that chapter too. It's more of a character development/introduction chapter with some cliffhangers to the plot. I've decided to Alter some certain points in the Gundam 00's history tooand rework some characters. I'm a kind of writer who constantly thinks over the whole plot while writing it down. The base plot of the S1 happenings has finished since a long time, but i constantly change it while thinking it over at writing every new chapter. I hope, despite it being short in action you enjoy reading this chapter too.

* * *


	5. Chapter Four: Acts of War

Chapter Four: Acts of War

After the mysterious mobile suits' intervention and the video message with an old man the World's eyes are focused on the Gundams and their supposed owner, Celestial Being. The next strike determines whatever the contents of the video message are true or it was just a fairly accurate diversion made by one of the superpowers. Meanwhile Lockon and Allelujah allowed to enjoy their free time as ordinary civilians on Earth.

Allelujah just arrived to Tokyo thanks to the HRL's orbital elevator and a plane. The airport is full of people. He didn't see as many people as there for a long time. Thankfully Allelujah can supress his unusual ability almost completely when he's calm enough. But even without it the crowd brings back unpleasant memories for him.

-(Hallelujah): Hey, Allelujah. Do you remember?

-Allelujah: As i could forget that day. In our first mission you turned a peaceful demonstration at the capital of Sorbania to bloodshed and eventually you caused the Third Eastern European War.

-(Hallelujah):Me, me! Always just me! You're just running away from your sins again! Remember! My hands are your hands too!

-Allelujah: I can't accept it! You did all of that! Only You!

He almost shouted the last two sentences instead of silently whispering as usual. The people stared on him instantly.

-Allelujah: Sorry! I'm just practicing for a play. Sorry!

The people around make a suspicious look for a while then everyone resumes what they're doing before. Allelujah gets on the train.

-(Hallelujah): Expert at apologising and making excuses as usual... Stop dreaming! You're responsible too! You were just plain weak at that time! Well, you're still a pussy.*laughs*

-Allelujah: But...

-(Hallelujah): Well, well. I leave you be in that illusion for now. You still not mature enough yet. And anyways i'm too pissed by your cowardliness to reason with you. Just one thing: You killed two people just three days ago. And you're continuing to kill and kill until you die! Just accept the fact.

Allelujah gets off the train and walks to his new home at Tokyo. It's a flat that CB paid for him. Every member of Celestial Being is paid generously, even if there's not a single member who joined because of it. Allelujah never lived on his own and has close to zero experience with money. His socialising skills are quite bad compared to a guy at his age too(Still he sure that he's thousand times better than Tieria "cyberman" Erde). He just never had the chance to be independent. He ridiculed Tieria's fashion sense but the truth to be told he not even have one. He just dresses as others showed him and as the pople around him usually does. It's the same with that outfit he has. His usual black vest with a brown jacket and black jeans. He has only a suitcase of amount belongings with him, just the absolute necessaries. He thinks about shopping after he packs out and rests a bit. Those were his thoughts until he arrives to his flat-room. He meets with a boy and a girl just before he's about to get in. The boy greets him.

-Boy: Hi! Are you my new neighbour?

-Allelujah: Yeah, I think.

Allelujah's somehow stressed. A complete stranger greets him and starts a conversation with him out of the blue. The only thing he's wished for just few hours of rest.

-Boy:I'm Saji Crossroad. Nice to meet you!

He's a Japanese student. nothing special to talk about. Shorter than him by a half head and has a short black hair. It's evident from his posture that he's unathletic.

-Allelujah:Allelujah Haptism. Likewise.

-(Hallelujah): I hope you packed in that combat knife too. He's annoying. Carefree student with little knowledge about the real world. He pisses me off.

-Girl: I'm Louise Halevy. I hope you get on well with Saji.*notices the suitcase* That's everything you have?

A beutifull girl was near him .She's definietly a foreigner. She has a long blond hair and blue eyes. Probably another neighbour.

-Allelujah: You mean the suitcase? Right, I plan to buy everything I need. You live here too?

-Louise: Oh...no! I just come to visit Saji.*grabs Saji's arm*

-Saji: Uhm...I forgot to mention. She's my girlfriend.

-(Allelujah): Now that's unexpected. I guess miracles do happen.

For that Saji to get a girl like this. No , no that's not the problem. To him even getting a girl is unexpected.

-Louise: We're planning to shop. Do you want to come with us?

Saji drags Louise closer a bit and whispers:

-Saji: Louise! It's supposed to be our first da...

-Louise: I know! But look on him. He's a foreigner. I bet he not even know Tokyo well. And anyways he's quite handsome...

-Saji: Louise!

Saji said that loudly so Allalujah hears it clearly.

-(Allelujah): And now lovers argument. It's like we're in some kind of comic.

-Louise: *whispers*What's it? Are you jealous?

-Saji:*tries to whisper* Of course I am!

Louise smirks and turns to Allelujah.

-Louise: So are you coming with us?

-Allelujah: I don't know. To be honest I'm not even know the city well.

-Louise: *turns to Saji* I told you!*Turns back to Allelujah*More the reason you should come with us! We'll show you the best shops around!

-Allelujah: I'm surely be just a bother.

Allelujah tries to back off. To be honest he wanted a little time to be alone. He wants to finish his argument with Hallelujah, not to mention for him being in crowds really exhausting.

-Louise:I don't think so*turns to Saji* Am I right?

-Saji ...Right.

Saji bows to the situation. He knows if Louise decides something he can't change her mind.

-Allelujah: Well, if you say so... I should pack out before. I'm back right away.

Allelujah entered to his room and hastly closes the door.

-(Hallelujah):What is it? You're acting awfully nice. Aren't you tired?

-Allelujah:I can't refuse their kind invitation. Besides I've just arrived here. I don't know anything about the place.

-(Hallelujah): And not even about the life of the civilians. You acted well, but you'll be exposed soon.

-Allelujah: I don't know until I try.

-(Hallelujah): Heh...Try it and fail!You learn horribly slow, Allelujah. I let you play the innocent civilian for now. But remember it: You won't find a peaceful life no matter how hard you try. You're a living killing machine just like me!

-Allelujah: I hope you're wrong.

Allelujah packed out his belongings from the suitcase and leaves the room. Saji and Louise is waiting for him.

-Saji: Are you ready?

-Allelujah: Yeah.

-Louise: Let's go!

* * *

Meanwhile on Ptolemy the crew slowly prepares for the next mission. Miss Sumeragi consults her opinion about the operation with Veda, Celestial Being's supercomputer. Veda is the "mind" of the whole organisation. It has "extensions" spread all over the world. This includes monitoring systems, auxially processors and memory banks and many other kind of things. The system makes perdictions based on it's constant both physical and virtual(by hacking various networks) monitoring of the world. Every member of Celestial Being have chosen by Veda's decision and it contains every information about their background and actions. Even the Gundams are at the constant guidance of Veda's backup. It's not exagreating to say Veda is the reason for Celestial Being's success.

-Sumeragi: I see...It's good to know my and Veda's opinion matches about the next operation.

She sounds statisfied. To reach the same conclusion as a colossal machine is quite an achievement.

Meanwhile Feld analysing the data of the Gunams' drive output. The drives itselves called Solar Furnances. It serves as both for energy generation and production of a mysterious particle called GN particle. Almost everything of the Celestial Being is based on thoose special particles. The drives working without pause for a long time and they're designed to be almost perfect. The main problem is the other components. Even if the they reached the third generation of Gundams they must be on watch. The condensers, the weapons and almost everything quite complex and even if it's technology refined enough, they can't allow the slightest fault. 4 Gundams against the whole world. No matter how you see it, a small problem could be fatal at mission. Feld helps in everything she can. It's the least thing she can do for the Meisters, who risk their lives on every mission. That's what she believes in at least.

Christina and Lichty working on the bridge. Lichty navigates the ship and Christina checks the surroundings and does her everyday routine.

-Lichty: Uhm... Christina.

-Christina: What is it?

-Lichty:Just a quick question. Is your hair color natural?

-Christina: What? Of course! Don't be rude!

She's mad. Lichty quickly apologises.

-Lichty: Sorry.

-(lichty): I'm an idiot. After I managed to gather all my strenght I say something utterly ridiculous!

-Christina: You have to be more considerate with women. Just take Lockon as an example.

-(Lichty):That guy again. It seems she's more interested in anyone other than me. Maybe I'm hopeless to begin with?

Lichty shakes his head.

...

Dr. Moreno is the only medic of the ship. The medical examinations are over and he's done with the processing a while ago. He's reading a newspaper currently. He was full of worries when he heard about Allelujah's situation but he proved wrong. Actually he has the least work to do of the crew up until now. Now as the missions starts he has to examine the Meisters both physically and psichologicaly before and after every mission. It's tiring just to think about it for him.

Kovac lying on the bed in his room. It's a plain room except a bookshelf full of carvings of various animals. All of them made by Kovac. It's been his hobby siince 12 and he continued to do that at his free time even when he fought in the War. He firmly belives that was the only thing that kept him sane at that crazy times. He's looking at a picture on the desk near his bed currently. It's from beutiful young woman with a long blond hair. She has such a shining simle on it. The picture is an old memory for Kovac about his life before that War.

Tieria is missing as always. He often disappears somewhere on the ship and returns only when he thinks it's needed. He rarely interacts with anyone. At the rare times when he says something, he says it bluntly and in a commanding attitude. Casual talk is out of question with him.

* * *

Few hours later the Ptolemy launches the two Gundams.

Their mission is to end the battling in the island of So Rogma . Two factions(belonging to two different cultures) constantly conflicts with each other. The faction currently in control(Sanglec) decided to erradicate the other(Tellam). It caused armed resistance from the other naturally. The HRL secretly supports the stronger Sanglec faction in a hope of quick resulution of conflict and good relations with the new government.

The Gundams are splitting up to complete thire misions effectively. Gundam Praetorian intervenes the fighting at the main front while Gundam Virtue attacks the the much stronger Sanglec reverse forces(mainly consist of Tierens bought from the HRL) with a crushing surprise attack concentrated at the So Jayawaga military base. With that simultaneous attack the Gundams forces the two factions to ceasefire at the very least.

-Tieria: Kovac. We're splitting up.

-Kovac: Roger that. We're meeting at the predetermined meeting point.

The Gundams part ways. Kovac heads to the north corner of the island where the fighting probably the fiercest. He mantains the high altitude to avoid the only way of his detection, the visual confirmation. Preatorian arrives at the designated start point of the first phase and descends. Kovac sees almost fifteen Tierens. Probably there's much more than that.

-Kovac:*smirks* Miss Sumeragi's forecasts are damn precise. Kovac Sturmer, Praetorian Gundam initiating armed intervention.

Someone noticed the approaching Gundam and tries to alert the others. It's too late. The communications are already down. The Gundam slides forward it's large GN Sword and slices the Tieren nearby. The other 4 of the group are just noticed that and they're aiming towards the Gundam. The nearest one is almost ready to fire but Kovac's faster. He directs a small burst of beams with his GN pistol and two shots pierces the Tieren's cockpit. Even if the Tieren has the best armor of any mobile suit of the superpowers it's useless against Celestial Being's advanced beam weaponry. Actually a full powered shot would have blowed up half of the mashine.

Kovac charges towards the next suit with full power. it flies through the 600 meters of distance in mere seconds. The unfortunate pilot not even have a chance to retaliate. The Tieren sliced in half. The other two tries to cooperate somewhat. Without any kind of communication it's quite surprising to Kovac. The nearest suit tries to flee and fires wildly somewhere near the Gundam while the other stands still and tries to get accurate shots on the Gundam from the left side.

- Kovac: Clever. It's a sad thing I can't afford to lose!

Kovac stops and keeps the shield at the side to protect himself from the other's long range attack. He aims with the GN pistol. The Tieren in front of him still tries to run away while constantly seeks cover and fires almost blindly. One of these shots accidentally hits. The shell not even did a scratch on the Gundam's white armor.

-(Kovac): You managed it. But that's all. You should've escaped the machine instead.

Kovac shoots a longer burst with the GN pistol and many beams hit. The Tieren is full of holes like cheese. The last remaining Mobile Suit tries to run. It's destination probably the other platoon of Tierens. Kovac chases it with full power. The Praetorian is much faster than the Tieren so it's only matter of seconds and Kovac gets in front of the mobile suit. The pilot stops and readies his Carbon Blade.

-Kovac: He's challenging me? He's got a resolve. I accept it!

Kovac charges towards the Tieren. It's at the GN Blade's length. Praetorian Gundam swings but the Tieren dances backwards and the blade only scratches the cockpit. The pilot clearly visible. Kovac zooms on it and he sees that the pilot is a woman. It's obvious from her black long hair and other slight features. It surprises him but even more the pilot's next action. She rushes forward and tries to slash him with the Carbon Blade. Kovac punches away the attack with his GN Shield and finishes the mobile suit with a backwards swing(the easiest retailation from the Gundam's current pose)

-Kovac: You fought well. I'll remember your act of courage.

It wasn't a joke. Kovac deeply respects every good soldier. Kovac has something like the "soldiers' code". That's his idea about the ideal soldier. The woman a while ago matches some points about that. Perhaps even if Kovac feels pity about her he never hesitates to do what he must. That's one of the points about his idea of "true soldier".

Suddenly another platoon of Tierens notices him and begins to fire. Luckily they're in the range of jamming. Kovac is still stares at the recently destroyed mobile suit.

-Kovac:*laughs* You were so close...That's the truth of life. No matter how brave someone. Courage is useless without power.

Praetorian Gundam heads towards the next platoon of enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile at the military base and field HQ of So Jayawaga the commander of the whole operation just received the new informations about the front via radio communications.

-Commander: What? What do you mean about that whole mobile suit platoons' communications stops working?

-Officer: As i said. The communications of the platoons is gone one by one! I think it's some kind of mobile jamming device.

-Commander: What? No! It can't be! Encircle that thing immediately!

-Officer: I've already dispatched the recon forces and they begun encircling that mysterious thing.

The officer just receive a radio message from the battlefield.

-Officer: What? This is bad...Commander! The platoons in question are destroyed and we've spotted a mobile suit strangely similar to the White Knight at the Heavens Pillar incident.

-Commander: It's the worst thing that could ever happen! Try to surround it! Mobilise everything nearby! Cease the pursue of the Tellam army! That white monster is the real threat now!

-Officer: Roger that!

Meanwhile Virtue Gundam's just arrived to the base. It's starts descending.

-Commander: The long range radio isn't working! What kind of junk is that?

The soldiers around him starts to look up to something in the air. It's a strange mobile suit pulling a turquoise light-like trail. The Commander notices that too and he's speechless out of terror. At last he murmurs something.

-Commander: We're doomed...

Meanwhile in the Gundam Tieria has arrived at optimum range.

-Tieria:Tieria Erde, Virtue Gundam iniciates the second phase. GN particle spread to maximum! Establish direct connection with the main GN condenser.

Virtue attaches the GN Bazooka to it's main body and starts charging. When the weapon fully charged he spreads out that large beam over the Field HQ, killing almost every high ranking officer. The beam stays and Tieria pulls it around the place's defenses in the vicinity.  
The answer perhaps harsh. Wild AA shell and missile fire answers from everywhere. Thanks to the extreme range of jamming they're unable to call reinforcements(but short range communications may still working far from the Gundam). Their precise targeting devices are useless. They're aiming with simple optical sights and they're firing the missiles in dumb mode. So it's natural that they have almost no chance to hit him.

Virtue descends close to the ground to avoid the strong barrage and waits for the recharge of the Bazooka. It takes about 2 minutes. Then he rapidly ascends and shoots another continous beam to devestate a bunch of MS hangars this time. Then he descends to somewhere again and repeats that thing over and over again. The people on the ground are trying to stop him, but they not even have proper anti-MS weaponry. Tieria pays no attention to them. His mission is about destroying any vehicle, mobile suit or other heavy equipment that present not about killing the soldiers. . The So Jayawaga base is huge and houses more than 100 mobile suits and almost 500 other vehicles and heavy weaponry of various kinds. It'll be a long fight.

-Tieria: Second phase in progress. Mission is going to be complete in the estimated time frame without problems.

* * *

Meanwhile Kovac's done with the Sanglec forces. He destroyed about 40 mobile suits and even more other vehicles. In the end many soldier decided to abandon their machines just to save their lifes. Compared to the first platoon he encountered no one showed that much of resistance. Actually it was almost just a massacre to be honest.

-Kovac: Kovac Sturmer, Praetorian Gundam completed the first phase. Moving to the third phase.

The third phase means an attack against the Tellam forces. They have much fewer mobile suits and mainly the old Anf type. But according to some dubious information they could have hired veteran mercenaries with modern equipment. Kovac suddenly notices the marching Tellam army. An Anf on the front holds a huge white flag. Kovac's surprised. The army stopped except the Anf with the white flag.

When the Anf was just about 40 meters away it said with it's speakers:

-Soldier: Um...Thanks for helping us out Great Gundam. Now it's our time to crush our opressors! Once again we're...

He can't finish it because the Gundam charged towards him and sliced the Anf in half. The Gundam's answer was obvious. They don't side with anyone. They're just simply going to stop wars.

-Kovac: Idiots! So that's how it is...

The Gundam charged straight towards the enemy army.

* * *

A group of mercenaries stationing about 15 kilometers from the battlefield the Gundam currently encounters the Anfs. Everyone is toally prepared to sortie out. This is the mercenary group that hired by the Tellam faction. It's name the Crimson Dogs, a quite infamous group. Every member has at least 5 years of experience in fighting, especially with Mobile Suits.

-Mercenary: Boss, It swallowed the bait.

The person called as the boss is currently leaning to the leg of his Mobile Suit and smokes a cigarette. After he heard the mercenary's report he continues smoking like nothing have happened. After a while he stands up spouts out the remains of the cigarette.

-Ali Al'Saachez: *smirks*Good... *looks up to the mercenary*It seems like I get that bonus sooner than I expected. Dogs! Ready the new toys! We're going to capture that Gundam whatever!

* * *

Author's Notes: I've decided to avoid using the names of real countries, factions and cities in some cases where they may feel themselves ridiculed or threatened because of the picture I draw from them with my story. We're in the 24th century. Countries can change names or new cities can be built. I keep using the names of the superpowers(and their capitals etc..), because they're well known and I don't have the far of drawing greatly improper picture of them.

Sorry for the delay, but I hardly have time for writing. I tried to make it even more exciting as i originally wanted in return. Possibly I can't complete the next chapter at Sunday so it's probably ready sometime later.

About the Tierens: Every land based Tieren in my fanfiction is actually the Tieren High Mobility Type B(See MAHQ for further information), So they're not only capable to walk but to "hover" at greater speeds. It makes them more mobile than the common ones at the original story. I decided so because I found the original tierens vastly inferior in ground battles without this added speed and dexterity compared to the Mobile Suits of other superpowers.


	6. Chapter Five: The contradiction of peace

**Chapter Five:The contradiction of peace **

Celestial Being continues it's mission to erease war. Their next target is the island So Rogma. Open rebellion has broken up between the two cultural and political factions. Celestial Being tries to disable both fighting forces with the use of Gundam Praetorian and Virtue. Meanwhile Lockon and Allelujah enjoys their brief free time on Earth.

Allelujah is wandering around with his new friends, Saji and Louise amongst the shops in Tokyo. He watched a whole bunch of pictures about the city and knows exactly how big area it occupies and how many residents it has( thanks to Veda's information) but it's a whole other experience being there and seeing everything with your own eyes. He's fascinated by that despite he's usually depressed by the large crowds. Saji catches Allelujah's expression.

-Saji: This is your first time in a large city such as this?

Allelujah surprised by the question. He's visited a few capitals of countries but he always had something to do there and he had no time for sightseeing. But he can't talk about it to them.

-Allelujah: Yes.

-Louise: Then you lived on the countryside or a village? Or something more exotic?

-Allelujah: ...What? No, I lived in a small town at the American States.

-(Hallelujah): Nice lie. You were a labrat in an unknown place. The only time when you released to the world they ordered you to kill or destroy. But if you tell them that they'll surely loathe you or simply scared of you. Keep lying and play nice but you can't live like this forever.

Allelujah holds his head.

-Saji:Are you alright? So are you from the leading country of the Union? It's strange. It has many great cities, some of them even larger than Tokyo. Not to mention it's the same with the education. Why come you to place as far as Japan then?

-Allelujah: Um...

-Louise: We're here. Hurry!

-Saji: Surely a long story. We should talk about it later.*turns to Louise* Alright!

-(Hallelujah): You're damn lucky. He leaves you enough time to think out throughly your pretty lie.

-Allelujah:*whispers* Please keep silent...I know it.

-(Hallelujah): Alright, then enjoy your happy fake life!

-Allelujah: He's right again...as always.

He murmured it and follows the pair. He's deffinietly going to enjoy his time here. No mater how much lies he must make.

* * *

Meanwhile Kovac Sturmer has just finished with the last mobile suit from the Tellam forces in the area. It wasn't a fight, more like a massacre of metal. With the Gundams' obvious technological advantage it was expected. After about 10 minutes and nothing remained just two dozens of Anf wreckages and the remains of other vehicles. Kovac sighs. Just like in his previous life. Even if the aims has changed but the means hardly. He analyses the wreckages and takes proper pictures of the scene. It's essential to his report.

-Kovac: Kovac Sturmer, Praetorian Gundam finish...

He's disturbed by the shockweave of something really strong. It didn't hit but the optics are confused by the huge amount of dust and dirt. The other sensors are in dissaray too a bit.

-Kovac: What the...

Two other impacts with similar force. Both missed.

-Computer:Unindentified Linear weapons. Impact force about 40000. Distances 7104, 7135, 7165 from 11 o' clock. Launchers are 3 Hellion type mobile suits. Proper type number unknown.

Thanks to the link with Veda the Gundams can use it's worldwide observation cameras for visual identication. The whole thing only takes a second and Gundam can gain wide range of information of the battlefield. With that even without any sensors the pilots have a general picture about the happenings around him. Perhaps the system's far from almighty. That's why the Gundams have excellent sensory systems too.

-Kovac:Damn that's more like a battleship weapon. Hellions? What the hell they are doing here?

another barrage from the 3 Hellions. One hit the shield of the Praetorian. Luckily still no clear hits, but the impact at the shield made the whole machine move. The mobile suit has almost lost it's balance.

-Kovac: Damn! Not even 10 seconds? I wonder if I can survive even one direct hit from that thing. Check it!

Meanwhile Kovac moves the suit. The optics are still confused by the previous shots, but it can manage basic maneuvers.

-Computer: It's threat level medium, partial damage but it's not absolutely lethal.*beep* Incomming enemy mobile suit. Distance 6250, orientation 10 o' clock, type Enact, main weapon unknown. Speed 700.

The computer zooms on the new threat. It's really an Enact and it's equiped with the default flight unit and a strange-looking rifle. It flies with full force towards him.

-Kovac: And now that. Shit... I've fallen into their pitty trap.

Another barrage from affar but it can't hit from that distance. Meanwhile the Enact closes in rapidly.

Inside the Enact's cockpit:

-Saachez: useless idiots. Not even damage it?*smirks* At least I can play little bit more with it.

Saachez aims and fires with the Enact's rifle. It sprays a bright beam of light. It hit the Gundam but without any effect.

-Saachez: Damn...It spread too much. The beam weapons are such unrealible things... At least I can take a closer look on it.*grins*

Meanwhile Kovac is seriously surprised.

-Computer: Beam rifle, possible threat range 1200.

-Kovac: It didn't miss? A beam rifle? What the hell's going on?Hah... At least the sensors are fully restored.

Kovac aims at the Enact and fires a couple of beams but the Enact manages to avoid all of them. Then Kovac changes to rapid shot but even with that he only manages few hits. And even those hits have blocked by the mobile suit's Defense Rod.

-Kovac: How? ... Anti-beam coating. It's just starting to get crazier and crazier. I have to hit that damn thing with a regular shot.

The Enact shoots again. This time from much closer. Kovac manages to block it with the Praetorian's shield.

-Saachez: Good...I could play with him a little.

Kovac is no more surprised about anything. His enemy's a frighteningly reckless ace pilot with a freshly developed mobile suit. He's ready to fight him. It's not like the fights a while ago. This is a real fight with his life on the stake. He can lose this fight unlike the previous ones.

The Enact still flyes towards the Gundam and readies it's Plasma Blade.

-Kovac: What the?...He's probably challenges me.

He charges forward too and readies it's GN Blade. The two blades are for Kovac, his GN pistol is in the same hand as the blade and it faces in a wrong direction. He can't fire on the Enact.

-Saachez:Now, now. A solid blade survives the heat of the plasma? Interesting...*turns on the speaker* Good day, Gun-something!"

-Kovac: He spoke...He tries to mock me or what? Hell, he's really full of himself!

Kovac puts more strenght to the right arm and it's slowly but surely cuts the solid part of the plasma blade. But the Enact flyes backwards and fires at the Gundam's head. Kovac manages to block it with the shield and tries to answer with it's GN Pistol. But the Enact is dissapeared. More precisely it managed to get to it's left side. It's aims with the beam gun at point blank.

-Saachez: *turns on the speakers*Don't try it. Give up, and be polite.*laughs*

-Kovac: How? That guy's damn crazy. Most of the pilots would lose their conciousness with that kind of maneuver...

Not to mention it requires inhuman reflexes and control over the machine. The only way he can imagine it if the Enact made a cartwheel and barrel roll at once with full thortle and deadly precision. It's just plain crazy just to imagine it.

-(Kovac)Anyways, it's really troubling. That beam gun has enough power to easily roast me alive. And with such a close range iI have no way to avoid it. In Normal case it means automatic defeat and surrender, but...

-Kovac: Luckily this guy has it's own special tricks.

The Praetorian Gundam silently detached it's shield. It remained floated on it's place like nothing's happened. Then the shield moves to push away the rifle on it's own while the Gundam moves to the opposite direction.

-Saachez:What the...

Saachez is surprised by the counter. It's natural. You can't except a huge multi-ton mass thing to float freely. He even drops the gun from the shield's push. The a Praetorian Gundam faces the Enact and fires. He barely managed to avoid the beam burst. Some of the lights even managed to hit the Enact's shins and destroy it. Ali tries to escape. Kovac chases it but the Enact suddenly turns and shoots a couple of missiles. They explode in mid-air causing a blinding flash that temporary blinds the main camera and confuses almost any other sensors. Kovac quickly switches to the backups and luckily the Enact remained there. He slices the suit in half, but something is strange about it.

-Kovac: It's too easy. Is he really dead?

The machine falls down and he zooms on it to examine the remains. It misses a part from the cokcpit. Incredibily, but he managed to catapult and land in less than 20 seconds. The only explanation if he actually fell without opening the cockpit's parachute. That man really's mad.

-Kovac: So he escaped. That...

Incomming comm call.

-Kovac: Yes?

-Tieria: I am done and according to the plan you too. Where are you?

-Kovac: 10 kilometers away. I am chasinng a...

-Tieria: Head back! The mission's cleared. Both sides' army strenght reduced to minimal. Mission complete.

-Kovac: I fought with a dangerous guy not a long time ago. I must find him.

-Tieria: Head back now! You aren't allowed to act independently. We're heading back. You explain the details later.

-Kovac: *sighs*... Alright. Kovac Sturmer, Praetorian Gundam. Third phase complete. Returning to base.

* * *

Meanwhile Lockon Stratos has just returned to Ptolemy. Everyone is surprised because half of his exeat is still remainig.

He left Earth thanks to the orbital elevator and a special shuttle waited for him nearby from Celestial Being.

These shuttles are organised by Celestial Being and looks like any private shuttle. They carry the Meisters or other CB affiliated personnel into one of the colonies under CB's control. The Ptolemy often stops bei one of theese colonies to resuply or simply just to rest. Because of Lockon's sudden arrival he must wait for a half day before he can meet the crew.

When Lockon has arrived almost everyone on Ptolemy greeted him. The only exceptions were Lichty(as a helmsman his duty was to look after the ship) and Ian's team(they're always working on something). Lockon weaves and greets them.

-Lockon:What a warm welcome.

-Sumeragi: You've arrived 3 days earlier. Anything happened?

-Lockon: No. Not really just...

-Haro: Lockon! Lockon!

-Lockon: That's...

Everyone truns back to see that jumping ball-like robot. It's an orange colored Haro that aproaches towards Lockon.

-Feldt: Haro...

-Haro: Welcome back! Welcome back!

Haro jumps into the arms of Lockon.

-Lokcon: Hello, partner!Well, you see...I actually missed this Guy.

He scratches his head. His words were only half right. He's actually more worried about the crew. With the ongoing interventions everyone has twice as much stayed for only a little at his designated place. He took a quick detour at Ireland. The reason was private. Soon after he decided to return to the Ptolemy, causing quite a surprise.

-Lockon:And true to my promise...I bought some suvenirs from the surface. Neither of you had a chance to visit it for more than a year. I thank all of you pretty homesick now.

Everyone's got some kind of gift from him. Suddenly Lichty appeared.

-Lichty: Welcome back!

-Sumeragi:Lichty! You're here? Who controls the ship then?

-Lichty: Uhm...no worries. It's on auto-pilot. I can leave it alone for a while, I guess.

-Christina: You guess?

-(Christina): How irresponsible he can be? That's why he's a no good for me.

-Lockon: Then, you're in a hurry.

He gives Lichty a book. It called "101 points to get a girl ".Lokcon leans closer.

Lockon:*whispers* Take it. You need it.

Lichty:*silently* You know... it's more humilliating than great. Do you think I'm that pathetic?

Lockon answers with a meaningful smile. No one heard their conversation.

-Lockon: Good luck!

* * *

Meanwhile Allelujah's done with shopping. Thanks to Louise and Saji he got to know a part of the city and he bought everything he wanted. The problem is...he bought many things he didn't want. Like why two toothbrushes? And many other useless things, thanks to Saji and Louise's suggestions. He's going home by train now. Suddenly he notices a knife pointed at the side of his abnomen. The place's crowded and he conceals his weapon really well. His blade comes closer and closer...

(Allelujah):Hey! What's this? Hallelujah, what do you think? Hey! Hallelujah!

Hallelujah remains silent. He have no other choice, but to disarm the man. He suddenly catches attacker's hand with the knife. His grip was strong and the man almost ciyes out of the pain, but he's too frightened to do it. At the next stop he drags out the man from the train.

Saji: Hey! What happened, Allelujah?

allelujah didn't answer and drags the man with himself. But the man trips and falls on the ground. Money and other valuables are slipping out of his coat.

Allelujah: A pickpocket?

(Hallelujah): damn! I have too much expectations. You solved the situation too nice.

-Allelujah: You knew?

-(Hallelujah): Of course. Do you even not notice it? This man had no killing intent. You're overreacting.

Louise arrived and after a while even Saji.

-Saji:What happened?

-Louise: Alle cought a bad guy!

Alli. Allelujah's nickname from Louise. She found his name too long and serious so she came up with various nicknames. Alle-chan, Alleo, Alli. and perhaps just simply Alle. He chose the last one. Maybe it's the least emberassing.

In the end they brought the pickpocket to the nearest policeman and catch the next train.

Anyways, it was past eight when they finally returned. Louise desn't live near so she had got down two stops earlier from the train. Both saji and Allelujah was tired.

-Allelujah: Thanks for helping me out and sorry.

-Saji: What? No, no problem at all. You caught a criminal. We can't help it if we stuck for half an hour waithing for the train. Anyways, Goodbye. Have a good sleep.

-Allelujah: Thanks. you too.

As soon as Allelujah getting in a sudden pain assaults his head. Furtunatelly, he manages to reach his bed. It's Hallelujah. He's going to scold Allelujah, as usual.

Meanwhile in Saji's he's eating his dinner. A young japanese woman sits in front of him.

-Woman: Well, how was your date with Louise?

Saji stops eating and answers

-Saji: Uhm...to tell the truth it's got cancelled. What about your work, sis?

She's Kniue Crossroad, Saji's older sister. Their parents passed away since a long time and they live together. She works as a reporter for JNN.

-Kinue: What? How? Then why did you come back this late?

-Saji:Ehm... It's a long story. In short we helped for my new neighboor shopping. He's just arrived and completely new to the city.

-Kinue: Really?It's such a bad timing. You're going out with Louise for a long time but you haven't had any date yet.

-Saji: I don't really mind. You didn't answer my previous question. Did anything new happened?

-Kinue: So you're interested in my work at last? To tell the truth my past days were really eventfull.

-Saji: I think so. You didn't come home for 2 days.

-Kinue: The Celestial Being and the Gundams. Two groundshaking news and they're connected. I worked for days without serious results. The only thing I've found out the old man's identity from that video message.

-Saji: Really? I think it's alone great enough.

-Kinue:*sighs* Normally, yes. But the man from the message was Aeolia Schenberg. A great scientist with many meaningful inventions, including the Solar Power Generation System.

-Saji: That sounds good.

Kinue didn't returns his euthnasm.

-Kinue: The problem is he lived 200 years ago. he must be dead now. Argh...That's so frustrating! It feels like I reached a dead end.

* * *

Next day Sergei Smirnov's got a call. It's from Kim, his friend and superior.

-Smirnov: What? At So Rogma? That's...

He's got briefly informed about the happenings at So Rogma. Both sides suffered crushing loses at the hands of Gundams. About 1200 dead. The Sanglec main military base's in ruins, more than 100 wrecked mobile suits and more than 600 other heavy equipment. All by the actions of two Gundams. It's no mere peacekeeping. It's a purification. Celestial Being made a whole country unable to fight.

-Smirnov: So that's Celestial Being's answer. Did the media leak it?

-Kim: No, not for now. The So Rogman government can't allow such a humilliating thing to slip. They ordered a complete information lockdown. Even at the HRL only a couple of officers know. Perhaps sooner or later it's going to be revealed even if not the full truth. According to the regulations the So Rogman army shouldn't have that much military power.

-Smirnov: I understand.

-Kim: And Sergei, I have another reason to call you. The higher ups placed you on the head of the new Gundam Retailating Force.

-Smirnov: Wha...how?

-Kim: Don't question it. You must be in Bejing at 16:00 tomorrow. Further details later.

* * *

_Author's notes_: I'm here again! I took a quite long pause. In the meantime I refined the story 3 times or more. Anyways, I try to release the chapters relatively at a continuous rate. As agift, I reworked the past chapters too. Corrected some OOC things and added a bit of more detail. Nothing really special, but if you're curious, read it. I think I jump out some happenings and toss some characters to the background(like saji's sister, Kinue. Or even Wang Liu Mei a bit). As you can see in my fanfiction Celestial Being is more agressive. It perhaps makes Celestial Being even more fearsome. It has some meaning later. Thanks for reading my work!


End file.
